


Past Wounds

by sweaterbarnes



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton is a bit of a jerk, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, blame Tumblr not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comforts Bucky when his past tries to prevent him from being happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Wounds

Steve looked around the living room of his floor of the Avengers Tower. Clint was perched on the back of the couch, sharing a bowl of popcorn with Natasha and laughing at something on the TV. Thor was staring at the screen in wonder, he still hadn’t quite figured out the intricacies of Midgard and it was quite amusing. Tony and Bruce were huddled in the corner bent over a glowing screen that displayed their latest project and everything was perfect. 

Steve turned to look at Bucky and chuckled a bit when he saw how happy he was. It had been a difficult first few months as Bucky adjusted to a semi-normal life. He still felt responsible for what he had done, but whenever he woke up from a nightmare screaming, Steve would hold him close and remind him of how good he was.

Steve leaned over and whispered, “How do you like the movie baby?” into Bucky’s ear, laughing when the other man jumped a bit.

"It’s really good. I love the way the scenes are set up, it’s so clever!" Bucky whispered back. Steve smiled and reached for Bucky’s hand, pulling back quickly when he saw his partner’s expression.

"What’s wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"W-what if the others see?" Bucky hissed, eyes wide in fear. He had had some bad experiences in the past with people who found out that he preferred men. He still had a few scars from the beatings he had received from various people in back-alleys as a teenager.

"They won’t mind," Steve promised, reaching for his lover’s hand again, "and if they do they can deal with it and keep quiet."

Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve’s hand, still hesitant. As he looked around, however, he realized that no-one had sent so much as a glare in their direction. Smiling, he leaned into Steve and laid his head on his shoulder. 

"Oh get a room you two!" Clint said, grinning as he passed the bowl back to Natasha. She scowled at him and shoved him off of the couch, hard.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaat," he whined, rubbing his ass as he stood up.

"Oh quit whining," she said, smiling as she chewed another piece of popcorn. Sulkily, he hopped back on the couch but this time a little further away from the assassin. 


End file.
